


Surprise!

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Stoffel decide to surprise Marcus for his birthday, Jolyon has other plans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

"Are you sure that he would want this?" Stoffel whispers, he's currently hiding in Marcus' wardrobe with a bottle of champagne, some party poppers and an excited looking Kevin, grinning madly at the thought of surprising Marcus for his birthday.

"Who wouldn't?" Kevin says, his eyes lit up in anticipation.

"Jo. Do you remember that?" Stoffel says. It was so awkward, watching Jo try and be polite about it when he'd already made plans with his family. Kevin just shrugs but then they hear the bedroom door being opened.

Kevin's peering through the slats of the wardrobe door, "It's Jo". Stoffel's turned on by the feeling of Kevin's breath in his ear, his voice so soft but it's necessary so that they won't be discovered before Marcus gets home.

Stoffel peers out but he doesn't expect to see Jo getting changed into what looks like lingerie, lacy stockings and a suspender. Then there's a metallic clunk as Jo takes something out of a drawer and puts it on the bedside table.

Kevin nudges Stoffel, eyebrow raised, and when Stoffel looks back Jo's lying out on the bed, legs spread as he lubes up a large thick silicone butt plug. Stoffel's eyes are wide and his mouth is hanging open as he watches Jo work the plug inside himself, Jo's eyes screwed shut as soft moans fall from his gaping mouth. He wants to look away but he can't take his eyes off Jo's slick hole being filled and Stoffel gasps when he finally takes it all.

The sound of the front door being opened startles them both and Stoffel watches Jo grab the handcuffs from the bedside table before attaching a cuff to one wrist, pulling a blindfold over his eyes, then sliding the handcuffs round the bars on the headboard and slapping it around his other wrist. Stoffel's amazed that Jo can do this by touch alone, but if that's the case, he must do this quite often.

Marcus bursts into the bedroom, grinning at the sight laid out in front of him.

"Happy Birthday my love," Jo says with a wiggle of the hips, flashing what's hidden between his perfect cheeks.

Marcus shouts something in Swedish, probably 'oh my god' from the way he says it and Stoffel's thinking exactly that.

The clothes fly off and because Jo is blindfolded Marcus doesn't bother putting on a show, it's all clumsy movements but in no time at all he's naked and crawling onto the bed in between Jo's long legs, admiring the view as his fingers tease the base of the plug, smiling as Jo writhes on the bed.

Marcus slowly slides the plug out to the sound of Jo's disappointed whine but it turns to gasps of pleasure as Marcus replaces it with his thick cock. Stoffel's glad no-one can see him blushing in the dark wardrobe, he's surprised that he has enough blood spare with his painful erection trapped in his tight jeans.

"We should join in," Kevin says, his voice drowned out by the noises in the bedroom. "You haven't been able to take your eyes off Jo".

Stoffel's about to protest, to himself more than anything, when Kevin grabs his hand and crashes into the bedroom screaming "Surprise!"

Every muscle in Marcus' body goes rigid, as Jo's face crinkles in confusion, "Kevin?"

"We wanted to surprise you for your birthday," Stoffel says, he's unable to make eye contact as he squirms.

"Well you managed that," Jo says, a mischievous grin appears and even though his eyes are covered he looks straight at Marcus and bites his lip. Stoffel watches in fascination at the unspoken conversation between them; a brush of the cheek, a raised eyebrow and an imperceptible nod of the head.

"Do you want to join us?" Marcus says. Kevin doesn't hesitate in striding towards the bed, leaving a trail of clothes as he joins Marcus on the bed, dragging him into a passionate kiss, twisting him round and causing Jolyon to moan at the change in angle. Stoffel's hand reaches down to the bulge in his jeans, unconscious movements popping the button and teasing the zip.

Kevin breaks the kiss and turns to face Stoffel, "Are you just going to watch?"

Stoffel can't believe his luck, he's always had a crush on Jo, and his eyes haven't left his enormous cock all night. Even though Jo can't see him he strips off in an elegant fashion, muscles rippling as he does it and it earns him an appreciative gasp from Kevin.

He's on the bed taking all of Jo's cock into his mouth, the feel of it is so satisfying, that the spectacle of Kevin fucking Marcus as he fucks Jo doesn't even register in Stoffel's mind as he moans in pleasure.

Marcus' hands are resting on Stoffel's head, encouraging him to move faster as he feels Jo's cock twitch, the beginning of his orgasm, Jo's come hitting the back of his throat as his own cock begins to leak. He's about to reach down to seek his own release but Marcus stops him. "I want to watch you fuck Jo".

"Yes," Jo gasps, Stoffel crawls round to fill the space that Marcus leaves. Kevin chucks him the lube and the sight of Marcus and Kevin watching is so arousing that a stray thought crosses his mind about what they might say if he doesn't last that long.

Jo's so open that it only takes one long thrust for him to bottom out. It's warm and tight and Stoffel has to bite on his lip to stop himself from coming, Jo's legs wrapped around his waist as he thrusts away. Jo's begging for more and he's so beautiful like this, so perfect that when he says Stoffel's name his orgasm rushes over him, his arms buckle and his limp body ends up draped over Jo, listening to the sound of his heart beat.

Stoffel's roused back to reality when he hears the metallic click of the handcuffs being undone, Marcus slides onto the bed next to Jo and whispers to him how much he cares for him, how much he loves him. 

Kevin ends cuddling Stoffel; comforting him as Marcus and Jo get a shower, Kevin seems to be the only one with any ability to think and he orders food before putting clean sheets on the bed.

The four of them end up piled up in bed, eating pizza and watching cheesy movies, a stark contrast to what the bed was being used for only an hour ago. The ice cream is washed down with champagne and the four of them sleep in a huddle of limbs. It's the best birthday present that Marcus could have ever hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> For my muses, you know who you are!
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
